Celana
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Sudah bukan jadi rahasia umum lagi kalau Uchiha Sasuke, Sang Pangeran Es punya banyak fans. Tentu saja, gadis secantik Yamanaka Ino tidak mau kalah, dia juga salah seorang fans Uchiha Sasuke. Impiannya hanya satu. Dia ingin berkencan dengan Uchiha Sasuke! / SasuIno dengan kekacauan yang ada untuk Yamanaka Vale / Mind RnR?


**Fanfic karya Yola-ShikaIno** **  
** **Main Chara : Sasuke U. x Ino Y.** **  
** ** _DISCLAIMER_** ** _: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

 ** _._**

Warning Inside!  
[ OOC, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain ]

.

SasuIno special untuk gadis _strong_ yang jadi kakak baper, **Yamanaka Vale.  
** _MAAPKAN KENISTAANKU YAHHH KAK VALE!_

 _._

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

"Kau serius mau melakukannya?" tanya gadis dengan rambut merah muda tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari mulut sahabat pirangnya.

Gadis pirang dengan rambut yang dikuncir _ponytail_ itu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau," kata gadis itu lagi.

Tanpa mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, gadis pirang dengan seragam ala _sailor moon_ itu berjalan meninggalkan sahabat merah mudanya. Ia berjalan dengan anggun sambil membawa kamus bahasa Inggris yang dia peluk seperti kekasihnya sendiri.

Haruno Sakura—gadis dengan rambut merah muda—itu menganga tidak percaya. Dia baru saja keluar dari kelas matematika, lalu tiba-tiba saja Yamanaka Ino—gadis dengan rambut _platinum blonde_ —datang dan memberitahukan suatu rencana yang menurut Sakura sendiri adalah rencana gila.

Seandainya Sakura dan Ino satu kelas, mungkin Sakura bisa mengagalkan rencana gila sahabatnya itu. Tapi, para guru bahkan tidak ingin dua penggosip ini ada dalam satu kelas. Kali ini Sakura hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Ino selamat dari rencana gilanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino memperhatikan keberadaan orang lain selain dirinya. Dia harus melaksanakan rencana kerennya ini, karena ini adalah rencana yang sangat jenius. Dia masih setia berdiri di depan ruang ganti khusus pria, menunggu seseorang yang akan membantunya untuk melaksanakan rencananya.

"Ke mana dia?" tanya Ino tidak sabaran. Ia terus mengetuk lantai dengan alas kakinya, dia sudah tidak bisa dibuat menunggu lebih lama.

Beberapa anak laki-laki yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian menatap Ino aneh. Sejak kapan ada perempuan yang berdiri di depan ruang ganti anak laki-laki? Mengintip? Kalau hal itu dilakukan oleh kaum Adam di depan ruang ganti perempuan mungkin itu sudah tidak aneh, tapi ini? Apakah dunia sudah terbalik?

"Apa?" tanya Ino sedikit garang. Dia tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu oleh orang-orang. Meskipun dia menyadari bahwa dia terlalu menarik, sehingga pandangan orang-orang selalu tertuju padanya.

Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam olahraga keluar ruang ganti. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia mengeluarkan cukup banyak keringat pada saat jam olahraga tadi. Bahkan kunciran rambutnya yang biasa dikuncir tinggi seperti nanas ini tampak layu, ah… benar-benar parah penampilannya.

Ino tersenyum penuh harap begitu melihat wajah malas sahabatnya itu keluar ruang ganti. "Bagaimana? Bisa?" tanya Ino pada laki-laki yang tentunya lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya.

"Cepat masuk! Semuanya aman," jawab Nara Shikamaru—laki-laki dengan kunciran rambut nanas. Dia mengarahkan kepalanya ke ruang ganti anak laki-laki begitu mempersilahkan sahabat perempuannya itu masuk.

"Aaah… terima kasih Shikamaru, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!" seru Ino girang. Dia bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit kedua pipi Shikamaru gemas sebelum masuk ke ruang ganti anak laki-laki.

"Dasar merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru begitu melihat Ino masuk ke ruangan yang harusnya terlarang bagi kaum hawa seperti Ino ini.

Seandainya Ino berbalik dan melihat kedua pipi Shikamaru, mungkin si 'Rusa Bulat' ini akan jadi bahan _bully_ -annya yang baru selain jidat lebar Sakura. Yang benar saja, siapa sangka salah seorang siswa jenius yang pemalas ini bisa merona hanya karena kedua pipinya dicubit oleh sahabat perempuannya.

Di dalam ruangan yang baru pertama kali Ino masuki, dia mencari salah satu bilik yang berpenghuni. Ruangan ganti di sekolah ini memang spesial, meskipun dibuat ruangan untuk satu _gender_ , tapi di sini masih tersedia bilik-bilik seperti kamar pas di butik yang biasa Ino jumpai. Entah karena sekolahnya terlalu _update_ soal membuat ruangan ganti, atau memang karena mereka tidak tahu mengenai _design_ ruangan ganti.

' _Pasti ini!'_ seru Ino dalam hati. Dia menemukan salah satu bilik yang tampaknya ada penghuni di dalamnya. Lebih beruntungnya lagi, Ino benar-benar beruntung karena rencananya ini berjalan mulus.

Ino menemukan celana panjang yang jadi incaran Ino. Bukan berarti dia maniak celana panjang, hanya saja pemilik celana panjang inilah yang jadi korban rencana jenius Ino. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino segera mengambil celana itu dan berlari keluar ruangan. Tentu saja si pemilik celana itu kebingungan mencari celananya.

"Shikamaru, aku titip ini! Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini," kata Ino. Dia melemparkan celana panjang hasil curiannya ke arah Shikamaru. Lebih malangnya lagi, celana itu bahkan mengenai wajah malas Shikamaru.

"Kenapa perempuan selalu merepotkan?" tanya Shikamaru mulai mengeluh. Harusnya dia sudah berada dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. Hidupnya memang selalu dibuat merepotkan oleh sahabat perempuannya itu. _Poor Shikamaru!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sialan! Siapa yang mengambil celanaku?" umpat seorang siswa KHS yang masih saja berada di bilik yang sama sejak tadi.

Ia baru saja akan memakai celana panjangnya, namun sayang… celananya sudah lenyap entah siapa yang membawanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja memakai seragam olahraga, hanya saja kaos olahraganya sendiri sepertinya terbawa oleh sahabat cerobohnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Laki-laki itu mengacak-acak rambut gelapnya mulai frustrasi. Rambutnya yang tadi mirip pantat ayam, kini sudah berubah menjadi pantat domba. Acak-acakan dan tidak karuan jadinya.

Uchiha Sasuke—siswa yang kehilangan celananya—terpaksa mengenakan _boxer_ warna biru dongker miliknya dengan atasan seragam putih yang berlogo KHS di bagian saku. Ia keluar dari bilik dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tidak begitu besar.

"Menyedihkan sekali nasibmu, Uchiha!" katanya menghina diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang ganti terbuka. Seorang gadis dengan rambut _ponytail_ datang dengan sebungkus kado yang ada di tangannya. Sasuke cukup kaget karena ada perempuan yang nekat masuk ke ruang ganti anak laki-laki.

"Eh?" tanya Ino kaget. Mata _aquamarine-_ nya melirik kanan dan kirinya. "Ah, aku salah masuk ruangan!" katanya sambil menepuk jidatnya. Ketika tangannya menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Ino menyeringai tipis.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino kaget. "Pakaianmu aneh sekali," komentar Ino. Oh _Kami-sama_ bahkan Ino sendiripun nyaris tidak mampu menahan suara tawanya melihat penampilan Sasuke kali ini. Untungnya di eskul teater, Ino sudah diajarkan untuk berakting.

"Apa? Ada perlu apa kau masuk? Perempuan dilarang masuk," jawab Sasuke dingin seperti biasanya. Dia baru saja berbalik dan hendak masuk ke biliknya lagi, dia tahu gadis pirang itu menahan tawa karena melihat Pangeran Es KHS berpenampilan aneh seperti sekarang.

Ino menyerahkan kado yang tadi dibawanya. "Tadinya mau aku berikan ke Shikamaru, tapi tampaknya kau lebih membutuhkannya sekarang," kata Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu tersenyum licik.

Sebagai seorang Uchiha, Sasuke harus bisa menjaga harga diri. Harga diri seorang Uchiha di atas segalanya. Jika dia menerima bantuan gadis pirang ini, itu sama saja mempermalukan harga diri Uchiha di depan gadis Yamanaka.

"Tidak mau? Kado ini berisi celana _loh,_ tidak membutuhkannya ya?" tanya Ino. Dia terus memancing Sasuke agar menerima bantuannya ini. Ayolah, jangan bilang rencananya berakhir sampai di sini.

" _Tch!_ " Sasuke mengambil kado itu dan segera membukanya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino, barang yang dibawanya ini adalah hal yang sangat dibutuhkannya.

Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh. Seharusnya Ino mengabadikan momen langka ini. Di mana Pangeran Es yang selalu jadi idolanya menerima bantuannya. Itu sangat romantis! Persis seperti kisah fiksi lainnya. Namun sayang, dia masih harus memainkan skenario yang sudah dibuatnya sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus menemaniku mencari kado baru untuk Shikamaru," kata Ino sambil melipat tangannya. Rasanya seperti mendapatkan kartu AS saja.

Sasuke baru saja selesai memakai celana panjang itu, sekarang dia sudah dimanfaatkan lagi oleh gadis pirang Yamanaka ini. Mata _onyx_ -nya menatap Ino tajam. Tentu saja, yang ditatap seperti itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Kedua pipi Ino pun bersemu merah.

"Anggap saja sebagai balas budi, mendapatkan celana itu tidak mudah tahu! Bayangkan saja kau harus berada di tengah kerumuman para ibu yang mengejar diskon," ucap Ino. Tinggal selangkah lagi, maka dia bisa berkencan dengan Pangeran Es-nya.

"Aku akan membeli celana ini tiga kali lipat, tapi aku tidak ikut menemanimu," jawab Sasuke. Sungguh, harga dirinya benar-benar dipermainkan oleh Yamanaka yang satu ini.

Ino berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu, aku tidak maniak uang seperti yang lain. Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-kun menemaniku berbelanja, apa itu salah? Apa Uchiha tidak diajarkan untuk berbalas budi?" Ino terus memancing Sasuke agar menerima ajakannya. Ini _golden ticket_ yang Ino punya untuk berkencan dengan si Uchiha Bungsu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak suka bila ada orang yang menganggap rendah nama keluarganya, tapi, dia juga tidak mau menemani gadis seperti Yamanaka Ino berbelanja. Itu sama saja membuang waktunya yang berharga.

"Oke kalau kau tidak mau, siap-siap saja berita mengenai Pangeran Es yang kehilangan celana akan tersebar besok," ancam Ino. Ia yakin ancamannya kali ini tidak akan gagal. Reputasinya sebagai Ratu Gosip tentu membuat namanya terkenal. Ah, selain kecantikan yang diwarisi oleh gadis itu pastinya.

Tidak ada pilihan. Sasuke sudah buntu. Seandainya celananya tidak hilang, mungkin dia tidak akan berada dalam keadaan terjepit seperti ini.

"Aku ke kelas dulu," kata Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

Begitu Sasuke keluar ruang ganti, Ino meloncat setinggi-tingginya. Rencananya memang jenius. Dia memuji kepintaran otaknya untuk menyusun rencana. Ia tersenyum lebar, tanda kepuasannya mengajak Sasuke kencan.

"Sepertinya aku bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru dalam permainan _shogi_ , aku sudah lebih pintar dari sebelumnya," kata Ino percaya diri sambil melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

"Milikmu," kata seseorang menyerahkan bungkusan kepada Ino. Dia masih setia menunggu Ino keluar dari ruangan. "Kau gila, Ino? Sejak tadi tersenyum aneh seperti itu," ucap Shikamaru.

Ino mengangguk. "Rencanaku memang jenius, Shikamaru! Rencanaku tidak akan berhasil tanpa bantuanmu, _thanks_ ya!" ucap Ino sambil mengambil bungkusan yang berisi celana Sasuke dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Mata malas Shikamaru menatap kepergian Ino. Ia mengangkat bahu, membiarkan sahabatnya itu mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri. Walaupun kebahagiaannya itu dia dapatkan dari acara pencurian celana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah satu jam Sasuke mengelilingi Konoha Plaza bersama dengan gadis yang menyebut dirinya adalah malaikat yang membantu si Pangeran Es. Sasuke pun sudah membawa banyak barang, namun tidak satupun barang yang gadis itu beli untuk Shikamaru. Padahal dia ingat betul tujuan mereka kemari adalah untuk mencari kado pengganti untuk Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun lihat! Ada promo film!" seru Ino girang. Biru langitnya menatap gelapnya mata Sasuke penuh harap. "Nonton yuk?" ajak Ino. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan _puppye eyes no jutsu_ miliknya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Cepat pilih hadiah untuk Shikamaru, setelah itu pulang," jawab Sasuke ketus. Dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melepaskan diri dari lingkaran Yamanaka Ino.

"Hanya dua jam, _kok._ " Ino memajukan bibirnya, dia berusaha tampil manis di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau menonton dan aku akan pulang," jawab Sasuke lagi.

Akhirnya Ino menyerah membujuk Sasuke. Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai di depan toilet wanita. Sebenarnya sejak tadi perut ramping Ino sedang tidak beres, namun dia tidak ingin kehilangan waktu bersama Sasuke-nya walau sedetikpun. Pada akhirnya, perutnya ini memang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Sasuke-kun, aku titip ini ya! Aku mau ke toilet sebentar," ucap Ino lalu menyerahkan tas-tas belanjaan lainnya kepada Sasuke. "Aku hanya sebentar kok~" sambung Ino lalu benar-benar masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Aku tidak bertanya," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan oleh Konoha Plaza. Baik sekali Konoha Plaza menyediakan tempat duduk untuk makhluk yang jadi korban pemerasan waktu yang dilakukan Ino. Dia menunggu Ino yang sejak tadi belum keluar juga. Padahal sudah lima menit.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke tertuju pada bungkusan yang sejak tadi dibawa Ino dari sekolah. Ia membukanya dan betapa terkejutnya si Bungsu Uchiha ini. Celana yang sempat dia kira hilang, ternyata dibawa oleh gadis Yamanaka ini. Harusnya Sasuke tahu bahwa ini semua adalah rencana gila Yamanaka Ino. Bagaimana Sasuke bisa lupa? Ino adalah fans Sasuke nomor satu di KHS.

Ia langsung membawa bungkusan celana itu dan meletakkan barang belanjaan Ino di atas kursi. Tentu saja meminta salah seorang penjual kaos di depannya untuk menjaga barang-barang gadis aneh itu. Dia akan berganti celana, dan akhirnya penderitaan jalan-jalan di Konoha Plaza ini berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ke mana Sasuke?" tanya Ino. Dia baru saja keluar dari toilet. Urusannya dengan tamu bulanan dan sakit perutnya sudah teratasi, jadi dia bisa menikmati waktu lagi bersama Sasuke.

"Mencariku?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke dengan celana lamanya. Celana pemberiannya tadi sudah berpindah ke tangan kekar Sasuke.

' _Gawat!'_ pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Barang belanjaanmu ada di atas kursi itu, silahkan ambil dan habiskan waktumu di sini," kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan celana pemberian Ino.

Untung saja tangan Ino _refleks_ menahan Sasuke dengan menarik tangannya. "Sasuke-kun sendiri mau ke mana?" tanya Ino penuh harap bahwa Sasuke masih mau menemaninya jalan-jalan.

"Pulang!" jawab Sasuke dingin.

Sepertinya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagi Ino untuk jalan-jalan berdua dengan laki-laki pujaannya. "Kau meninggalkanku sendiri? Seorang gadis sendiri?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino.

Seandainya Ino tidak ingat berapa besar uang yang sudah dia keluarkan untuk berbelanja hari ini, mungkin dia akan membiarkan belanjaannya tertinggal. Dengan secepat mungkin, Ino mencoba menemui Sasuke di tempat parkir mobil. Kali ini Ino baru menyesal karena membeli banyak barang, membuat Ia sendiri kerepotan membawanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" teriak Ino begitu mobil hitam milik Sasuke melaju di hadapannya. Teriakan Ino barusan tentu saja membuat orang-orang yang berada di daerah itu menatap Ino dan Sasuke bergantian.

Ino berlari sampai pada akhirnya berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke. Sasuke masih berbaik hati karena masih mau membukakan kaca mobilnya untuk Ino. "Kau membuatku malu sebanyak dua kali hari ini, Yamanaka!"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, Ino justru nyengir kuda seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. " _Gomen ne~!_ Boleh aku titip barang-barangku, kan? Aku keberatan kalau harus membawanya sendiri," pinta Ino membujuk Sasuke.

Sebelum memberikan jawaban, Sasuke justru melajukan mobilnya lagi. Dia tak peduli apakah gadis itu akan kesusahan apa tidak. Dia sudah trauma berurusan dengan gadis itu.

 _Poor Ino!_ Sudah ditinggal sang pujaan hati, kini dia harus berurusan dengan barang belanjaannya sendiri. Baiklah, ini akan dijadikan pelajaran untuk Ino bahwa tidak baik belanja banyak-banyak, karena akan merepotkan si pembawa barang.

"Oh sial! Kencan impianku bersama Sasuke-kun kandas," sesal Ino. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, siapa tahu menemukan tumpangan. "Baiklah, aku harus minta Dei- _nii_ atau Shikamaru yang menjemputku," jawab Ino.

Ia menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah dia hafal di luar kepalanya. "Mana mungkin gadis secantik aku ditinggalkan begitu saja," keluh Ino masih menekan beberapa nomor itu.

Sebelum memutuskan untuk menghubungi si pemilik nomor yang tadi sudah diketik Ino, mobil hitam Sasuke kembali melaju dan kini berhenti tepat di hadapannya. _'Benarkan kataku? Gadis secantik aku memang tidak akan ditinggalkan begitu saja,'_ ujar Ino percaya diri.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Toko Bunga Yamanaka, itu rumahku," jawab Ino percaya diri.

"Cepat masukkan barang-barangmu!" perintah Sasuke.

Mendapatkan bantuan ajaib dari Sasuke yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya tentu saja dimanfaatkan Ino sebaik mungkin. Dengan cekatan Ino memasukan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Setelah semua barang masuk, Sasuke langsung melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin. Mobil hitam itu meninggalkan Ino yang kedua kalinya.

"SASUKE-KUN! JANGAN PERGI! KAU MENINGGALKAN GADIS CANTIK DI SINI!" teriak Ino.

Sungguh malang nasib Yamanaka Ino kali ini. Bahkan barang-barangnya lebih berharga dibandingkan dirinya. Ini semua karena celana itu! Harusnya dia tidak hanya mengambil celananya, tetapi juga membuangnya. Kalau begini, repot juga, ' _kan_?

Di jalanan yang sepi kendaraan, Sasuke melaju cepat menuju Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Ia menyeringai sambil melirik kaca spionnya. "Jangan main-main dengan Uchiha," katanya angkuh.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke seperti melihat hal yang aneh lewat kaca spionnya. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya berulang kali. Namun sayangnya yang dilihatnya benar-benar si pencuri celananya.

"SASUKE-KUN~! SASUKE-KUN~!" teriak Ino yang kini duduk di atas motor. Ino melambaikan tangannya ke arah spion Sasuke, karena dia tahu pasti Sasuke mendengar panggilannya barusan.

"Kapan gadis itu berhenti mengejarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **A/N :**

Gak tahu kenapa alurnya bisa kayak gini. Ngetik fanfic malem-malem emang greget haha. Begitu dapet ide langsung ngetik dan gak nyangka bisa secepet ini kelarnya(?) Oke, maafkan karakter yang saya buat OOC sekali. Sungguh saya tidak bermaksud.

Sebenernya udah lama pengen buat SasuIno untuk **Yamanaka Vale.** Salut aja sama perjuangannya mempertahankan SasuIno, jadi pengen kasih oleh-oleh. Cuma yaa gini, oleh-olehnya malah hancur parah. Maaf yaaa! Dan… maaf lagi gak ada moment _romance_ -nya. Huhuhu….

Oke saya tahu kesalahannya banyak sekali, sampai membuat pembaca stress sendiri. Maafkan saya! Hikseu…

Kritik, saran, dan sebagainya diterima dengan baik. Jangan lupa tinggalkan _review_ ya! Terima kasih!


End file.
